Biometrics refers to metrics that are related to human characteristics or traits and which can be used to identify or authenticate individuals. A biometric identifier may include any distinctive and measurable characteristic that may be used to label and describe individuals. Biometric identifiers may be broadly categorized into two categories: identifiers that reflect physiological characteristics and identifiers that reflect behavioral characteristics. Physiological biometric identifiers may include fingerprints, palm vein patterns, facial features, DNA sequences, palm prints, hand geometries, iris patterns, retinal blood vessel patterns, or the like. Behavioral biometric identifiers may include typing rhythms, handwriting styles, gait, vocal characteristics, or the like. A number of performance metrics may be used to evaluate a biometric identifier and associated biometric system's capability to uniquely identify an individual. Such performance metrics may include, for example, a false acceptance rate, a false rejection rate, a failure to enroll rate, a failure to capture rate, a template capacity, and so forth.